1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dolly for lifting, supporting and maneuvering a wheeled motor vehicle. The invention also relates to a wheel handler having opposed, horizontally reciprocable engaging elements.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Deployment of military equipment requires loading of four-wheel motor vehicles onto a roll-on/roll-off ship for transport and unloading at a destination. Rapid deployment of equipment may be limited by the speed at which vehicles can be loaded and stowed below deck and later unloaded.
A motor vehicle is driven under its own power onto a transport ship and below deck to the hold. In the hold, the vehicle is positioned under its own power and parked in close proximity to other vehicles. Duration of the loading operation is dependent on the number of vehicles loaded, types of vehicles loaded, configuration of local dock and ramp facilities, configuration of the ship and on the experience and driving ability of the vehicle driver. The more closely the vehicles are parked, the more the operation is dependent of the driver's ability. Unloading is likewise dependent on another driver's experience and ability. Damage to the ship structure and deck is always a concern.
There is a need in the art of shipping military vehicles for an improvement in loading and maneuvering wheeled vehicles for close stowage aboard ship.